1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leaded semiconductor device package, and in particular to a package in which semiconductor device leads are processed to be adapted to nonsoldering assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both leads of a conventional semiconductor device package with, for example, a specification of DO-41, are electrically connected to a circuit by soldering. However, under a circumstance where soldering equipment cannot be provided or used, a semiconductor device package having leads which can be electrically connected to a circuit without soldering would be required. If a leaded semiconductor device package made for nonsoldering assembling is provided, it would be an innovative addition to conventional semiconductor device packages which are made by soldering leads.
In view of the above, the first object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor device lead package made for nonsoldering assembling. In the package, both leads of conventional semiconductor device package are partially flattened, cut and bent so as to be connected to a circuit without soldering.
The second object of the invention is to provide a leaded semiconductor device package made for nonsoldering, assembling by originally existing equipment. Therefore, original resources can be utilized effectively and investments in new equipment can be greatly reduced.